Journal July2016
This month I will try to make the journal much more of an ideas repository, to be made into separate pages when I have time (not now). CP-violation: So, the laws of physics behave the same for any two worlds that are rotations of one another (rotational symmetry/invariance). However, it was realised in the 1950's that when you take a mirror image, one of the fundamental forces actually behaves differently in the left-handed vs the right-handed world. (see your OneNote for more and pics) Once this was discovered it was assumed that this must be a difference that cancels out somehow, so rather than a parity-symmetry physicists hoped that since reversing parity also flips charges then when you swap both (undoing the accidental charge swap) then symmetry would be recovered: CP-symmetry. Essentially the idea is that if you swap every particle in the universe with its anti-particle, then the universe would be almost the same, but would now want to spin in the opposite direction, all the galaxy's spirals would be in the wrong direction, all the planets would be orbiting their star the wrong way round, etc. so then if you swap all the matter and anti-matter AND do a mirror image of the whole universe, then you should restore symmetry and have an indistinguishable universe to the original, in terms of all the processes that will now continue. Essentially, no one would know the difference if the universe was constantly flipping in and out of matter and anti-matter. Geomagnetism and Astrology: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geomagnetic_pole https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_Magnetic_Pole http://web.ua.es/docivis/magnet/earths_magnetic_field2.html http://www.bbc.com/earth/story/20141110-earths-magnetic-field-flips-more https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earth%27s_magnetic_field#Geographical_variation The magnetic north is constantly shifting: "was moving toward Russia at between 55 and 60 kilometres per year". It can be easily assumed that it tries to find its ground state relative to the environment, why is the ground state not simply zero field? Because there is a magnetic field that the Earth is occupying at any time. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/L-shell https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magnetosphere_of_Jupiter Shape of magnetosphere means dipole model is only correct to first-order: http://ccmc.gsfc.nasa.gov/modelweb/magnetos/data-based/whatnew4.html "The magnitude of the cusp depression depends on the tilt angle of the Earth's dipole. The summer cusp is more exposed to the solar wind and, hence, the depression here should be stronger than in the winter one." There is always an angle between the magnetic axis and the rotational axis of the Earth. This means that throughout the day, we periodically sample stronger and weaker regions of the field from our position. http://www.spaceweather.gc.ca/svr-en.php Chapman Paper: http://adsabs.harvard.edu/full/1918Obs....41...52C https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earth%27s_magnetic_field#Time_dependence This paper from 1918 had already noted the diurnal variations and found that they are much greater in the Summer (Northern Hemisphere=July) than the Winter. The paper also notes that the same 'curve' of variations can be obtained from any point on the same latitude and the measurements will all be shifted to have their peaks and troughs occurring at the same local time, meaning that a measurement in Sydney (GMT+10) will experience a peak 10 hours before a measurer in GMT+0 at the same latitude. The author notes that the variations are most strong under sunlight and that the sensitivity of these variations to time of day, year and solar cycle implies that the variations are caused by irradiance that doesn't make it to the Earth's surface, which is much more uniform. In short, this implies that the solar wind's shaping of the magnetosphere, leads to a magnetic field that is extremely sensitive to the parameter's of the wind. Due to the Earth's large axial tilt, this is made quite complex and makes the Earth a very sensitive compass of its local magnetic field. The figure above shows the electric currents in the ionosphere that help form the geomagnetic field (GMF). These currents are the suggested 'middle-man' coupling the Earth's field with the external fields of the solar system.The 1918 paper continues about lunar variations being separated from the solar variations (since a lunar day is ~50 minutes longer than a solar day). These lunar variations have multiple harmonics each day, but are found to average out to one simple harmonic (12 hr period, n=2) when considered for complete numbers of moon cycles. A formula is given for the phase accumulation of each harmonic 'n' as "2*(n-2)*pi", giving a steady phase for n=2 (12 hr), retarded by one oscillation per cycle for n=1 (24 hr). It gets a bit hard to follow but basically implies that over the course of a moon cycle, the moon-caused variations in the GMF increase during the days and reduce at night, shifting over the course of the lunation. This means that the lunar variations are most intense when the moon can peturb the Sun's radiance (new moon). Further, there is noted a 12-hr Lunar variation that is attributed to an atmospheric tide effect. The conductivity of the ionosphere is always strongest on the sunlit side of the Earth, which allows the electric currents to form more strongly and give a more fluctuating magnetic field on this side of the Earth. Zodiac as Co-ordinates: The house system is a clear co-ordinate system breaking the ecliptic into 12 sections at the time and place signified by the chart. Leo-rising, Taurus-MC implies that the constellation Taurus was at the Zenith point in the sky and Leo was on the Eastern horizon, amongst the ring of constellations that circle the Earth (the Zodiac). It is an angular co-ordinate system that tells us which point of our rotation we are at, kind of like a clock with one hand. The system is also latitudinal, since the angular arc made by the Sun (or other ecliptic objects) varies with latitude and season (longer/shorter days = longer/shorter angles), this defines the ASC-MC angle for a given latitude and time of year. If the Earth had no axial tilt, then each house would be exactly 30* because everywhere on Earth would have the same day-length. Should the Zodiac be flipped in the south? https://www.jstor.org/stable/108341?seq=1#page_scan_tab_contents So the variations are flipped in the southern hemisphere in terms of their declination variations at least, probably due to the fact that our field lines are performing complementary roles in the complementary hemispheres, hence they cancel out in variations. Atmosphere: http://physics.stackexchange.com/questions/1193/why-does-the-atmosphere-rotate-along-with-the-earth I wonder if the upper layers have different average rotation rates, kind of like the Sun's layers. Torus: http://home.lu.lv/~sd20008/papers/essays/Geometry%20[paper].pdf Good visual of a toroidal representation of a fermion, can't understand all the graph theory etc. though.Category:Journals Category:Ideas Category:Physics